Le devoir d'une princesse
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: La princesse Lothíriel de Dol Amroth doit faire face au devoir incombant à son titre: faire un mariage politique afin de nouer encore plus étroitement les liens entre le Gondor et le Rohan.
1. Le devoir d'un héritier de Dol Amroth

La musique filtrait des portes entrouvertes. C'était une belle soirée d'été. Le chevalier Amrothos et sa soeur la Princesse Lothíriel de Dol Amroth discutaient à voix basse en écoutant la nuit.

- ... Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai vu la vérité.

- Et?

Le jeune prince éclata de rire.

- Je ne me souviens plus.

Mais il y avait un éclat dans ses yeux que sa soeur jumelle pouvait lire sans se tromper: ce moment avait été tellement fort en émotions que c'était impossible de décrire ce qu'on avait vécu. Elle aurait voulu avoir été là quand le Sombre Pays s'était effondré. Il était vrai que même à Dor Ern Ephil, la cité du Prince, au milieu des réfugiés, la princesse avait goûté à cette brise de victoire.

Elle voulait tout de même tout savoir sur ce qui s'était passé. Mais cette bataille avait fait de son frère un homme et avait dressé comme un voile entre eux. Il avait vécu nombre de choses qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. Dans l'absence, elle avait connu à la fois un désespoir et espoir impossibles à décrire.

La guerre était passée sur la Terre du Milieu pour la changer à jamais. Rien ne serait plus comme avant.

En rentrant dans la salle de bal, Lothíriel sourit. Certes, tout avait changé mais il y avait aussi de bons changements: Cousin Faramir dansait avec sa nouvelle épouse avec le visage radieux d'un homme amoureux. La princesse resta quelques instants ainsi à admirer le couple. Une légère pointe de regret traversa son esprit; l'histoire d'Eowyn et Faramir était rare, connaîtrait-elle seulement ce genre de félicité?

En retournant vers ses autres frères, elle croisa le nouveau Roi Aragorn et son épouse. Il semblait qu'après cette guerre les légendes et les rêves s'étaient réalisés.

Les siens se réaliseraient ils?

La princesse inspira profondément pour se remémorer qui elle était. Ses frères et son père étaient allés avec bravoure vers la bataille pour accomplir leur devoir. Elle était une princesse du Gondor et elle avait son propre destin à accomplir. Cela ne servait à rien de rêver comme le faisait les jeunes filles autour d'elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle savait qu'elle représentait une alliance pour le Gondor offerte à n'importe quel royaume.

Pour avoir parlé de la vérité auparavant avec son frère, elle savait ce qu'il en était au Gondor: rares étaient les gens qui se mariaient par amour. Peut-être que la venue de ce roi de légendes apporterait un changement dans ce domaine aussi. Mais Lothíriel savait que cela importait peu. Pour avoir fréquenté les salons mondains de sa tante, elle savait que l'amour n'était qu'une émotion. Il y avait des valeurs bien plus importantes que cela: la bravoure, le sens du devoir, de l'honneur... Et, fille de guerrière qu'elle était, elle préférait surmonter ces défis plutôt que s'adonner aux plaisirs frivoles de l'amour.

Elle croisa le regard du Roi Aragorn et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'était comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. On ne pouvait pas appeler ce valeureux monarque frivole mais son histoire était bien plus profonde que ce que l'on pouvait rencontrer dans un chemin aussi simple que celui qui attendait la princesse de Dol Amroth. Elle reprit rapidement contenance et son sourire princier. Elle adressait quelques paroles d'usage à une dame du Lebennin quand son cousin Faramir vint auprès d'elle avec son épouse:

- Lothíriel, j'aimerais te présenter enfin mon épouse Eowyn dame du Rohan et Princesse d'Ithilien.

La cousine sourit:

- Dame Eowyn j'ai entendu parler maintes fois de vos exploits de guerrière à Dol Amroth et je désirais ardemment faire votre connaissance.

Le regard franc d'Eowyn surprit la princesse:

- Faramir m'a aussi beaucoup dit sur vous...

Étonnée par tant de sincérité et bonté, Lothíriel eut un élan de générosité. C'était un geste qui venait d'elle et non des convenances qui avaient forgé sa vie:

- Dame Eowyn, je suis à votre entière disposition pour vous aider à vous adapter à votre nouvelle vie au Gondor. Je sais à quel point notre monde peut paraître compliqué.

La rohír sourit:

- Une complexité qui me semble bien inutile par moments. J'accepte votre aide avec plaisir. Votre cousin m'a raconté que vous désiriez apprendre le rohirric? Et bien je suis aussi à votre disposition.

En guise de remerciement, la princesse inclina la tête.

Elle repensait à cette rencontre alors qu'elle se promenait avec son père dans les gracieuses allées du jardin de la reine. C'était le jardin préféré de sa tante Finduilas et elle pouvait reconnaître les roses qu'on disait qu'elle avait chéries autant que ses fils.

Imrahil reconnaissait chaque parterre avec amertume. La présence de sa soeur errait encore ici et c'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi ce lieu pour avoir une conversation difficile avec sa fille.

Il avait longtemps craint que ce moment vint trop tôt et après l'horreur de la guerre, ce choix ne devait pas être difficile.

Comment pouvait-il pousser sa fille à faire un tel choix? Comme il avait ordonné à ses fils d'aller surmonter le combat dans le plus terrible des champs de bataille.

Imrahil inspira avec difficulté en observant à la dérobée sa fille. Elle avait changé depuis la guerre; ses journées à aider les réfugiés et ses soirées à converser avec la haute noblesse avaient fait d'elle une princesse exemplaire. Mais il avait perdu la capacité de pouvoir lire sous son gracieux masque. Ce fut avec des mots maladroits que le prince, connu pour son habilité dans les négociations politiques, commença cette conversation décisive:

- Almarië m'a raconté tout ce que tu as accompli avec les réfugiés. C'est un poids de moins de mes épaules ma fille, je t'en remercie. La providence m'a accordé de courageux fils et une fille d'une intelligence remarquable... et le Rohan.

Cette dernière remarque fit froncer les sourcils de la princesse. Quelle étrange tournure? Elle pressentait que son père allait lui annoncer quelque chose qui ferait tourner le vent.

- Le mariage de Faramir avec Dame Eowyn n'est que le début de ce renouveau d'alliance. Nous ne pourrons jamais remercier le Rohan comme il leur est dû.

Lothíriel répondit avec difficulté:

- Il est vrai que sans leur venue, les choses auraient été très différentes.

Imrahil acquiesça en continuant:

- Après cette audience entre le Roi Aragorn, Roi Eomer et ma propre personne, j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il serait judicieux de venir en aide au Rohan en marquant encore plus cette alliance.

Ce fut à cet instant que Lothíriel comprit où voulait en venir son père. C'était comme si toutes les forces de l'Ombre étaient apparues face à elle. Elle se figea et leva les yeux vers son père:

- Comme principauté qui se trouve à quelques pas du Rohan, je pense que c'est à Dol Amroth de tendre la main à nos sauveurs.

Imrahil articulait chaque mot comme si sa fille était mal-entendante. Il évitait son regard avec adresse. En tant que fils de la lignée de Dol Amroth, il avait toujours tant donné à son peuple. Il savait comment aller au combat sans flancher un instant. Mais, alors qu'il parlait à sa fille, il craignait de ne pas avoir assez de courage.

- C'est pour cela que je propose de leur envoyer du ravitaillement et des bêtes. Mais comme tu le sais, ma fille, ce genre de transaction est scellée par une alliance formelle. Et ce genre d'alliance se fait à travers un mariage politique.

Lothíriel leva les yeux du buisson qu'elle regardait. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait entrevue le roi du Rohan de loin mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Mais cela importait peu, elle était une princesse née pour le devoir.

- Je comprends Père. Que désirez vous de moi?

Quand il lui répondit, elle inclina la tête. Elle était comme ses frères, une vraie fille de Dol Amroth. Leurs vies étaient devoir et quand il les appelait, ils se tenaient debout.

La nouvelle de la décision de la princesse fit rapidement le tour de sa fratrie. Lothíriel savait bien qu'elle pouvait facilement éviter Elphir qui était trop occupé avec son épouse ou Erchirion qui n'aimait rien de plus qu'une bonne bière avec les Chevaliers Cygne, mais Amrothos ne la laisserait jamais s'échapper.

Amrothos et Lothíriel étaient nés avec quelques minutes d'écart. Leur naissance avait eu raison de la mère. Côte à côte, ils avaient appris à vivre sans mère et survivre sous le joug de leurs devoirs princiers et les incessantes taquineries de leurs aînés. C'était grâce à Amrothos que Lothíriel avait appris à naviguer et c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait connu son premier amour. Mais lorsqu'il était devenu chevalier, leurs mondes s'étaient séparés. Malgré la tendresse qui les liait, ils n'avaient plus la même compréhension mutuelle qu'auparavant.

Pourtant, Lothíriel était celle qui le comprenait le mieux et il savait lire dans ses yeux gris. Ce soir-là, Amrothos ne comprenait pas sa soeur. Oui le devoir était quelque chose qu'il connaissait mais la facilité avec laquelle elle avait donné son accord pour cette alliance lui était incompréhensible.

- Mais Lothíriel il y a tant de chose dont tu rêves! Je ne comprends pas...

Elle lui sourit tristement:

- Je rêve de beaucoup de choses mon frère... Trouver la route mystérieuse qui mène à Valinor. Devenir une grande reine comme Tar Miriel. Explorer chaque recoin de la Terre du Milieu... Me battre à tes côtés et devenir capitaine des Chevaliers Cygnes. Devenir une troubadour sans nom qui chante pour survivre... J'ai trop de rêves. Mais courir après eux ne rimerait à rien. Tu sais très bien que notre peuple attend de nous que nous servions Dol Amroth et le Gondor jusqu'à notre dernier souffle.

Amrothos leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste et soupira:

- Je ne pourrais pas quitter Dol Amroth ainsi... Dire au revoir à ma famille, à mes amis... A ma vie...

Lothíriel répondit calmement:

- Pourtant, tu es parti au combat en sachant qu'il y avait de grandes chances que tu reviennes dans un cercueil. Tu nous as dit au revoir et tu es parti sans te retourner.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la sombre allée. Sa robe caressait le pavé sous ses pieds et le bruissement d'étoffe berçait le silence.

- Nous sommes les descendants des Princes et Princesses de Dol Amroth, un ordre de notre seigneur et nous savons servir. Je sais que tu penses que mon devoir est barbare mais je fais confiance à Père. Je sais qu'il ne me pousserait jamais dans les bras d'un homme qu'il ne respecte pas. Je lui fais confiance. Je ne vais pas vers la mort comme toi mais vers la vie. Et bien plus que tout cela, je fais confiance à Celui qui nous a créé et guidé jusqu'à présent. Peux-tu douter d'une telle confiance?

Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux. Même s'il ne pouvait plus la comprendre, Amrothos savait qu'il se tiendrait à ses côtés malgré tout. Il était également certain que le roi du Rohan, aussi puissant qu'il fut, n'aurait pas une chance face à lui s'il venait à faire du mal à sa soeur.


	2. De l'obéissance au rire

Lothíriel réfléchissait alors que sa réponse avait été déjà donnée. Elle cherchait le courage, comme ces soldats qui chantent en marchant. On craint toujours de perdre sa fermeté face à l'instant décisif. On se prépare toute une vie pour ce moment et on espère ne pas faillir en le rencontrant.

Et puis il y a la confiance... Comme toute gondorienne, Lothíriel avait été éduquée à croire en Eru et lui faire confiance. Comme les Chevaliers Cygnes qui étaient allés défier le Sombre Seigneur, elle devait faire confiance.

Elle ferma les yeux et écouta la mer s'écraser contre les rochers au pied de la somptueuse demeure des princes de Dol Amroth.

Elle était sereine.

- Ma Dame, votre père vous recherche... Vous avez reçu une missive de Dame Eowyn du Rohan.

Ainsi, une missive était arrivée du Rohan; son père avait sans doute reçu une réponse du jeune monarque.

Elle trouva son père assis devant une table pleine de lettres diverses. Il souriait tristement mais avec une certaine fierté en voyant sa fille entrer.

- Eomer Roi accepte la demande que lui a envoyé le Roi Elessar au sujet de notre alliance. Il me dit que Dame Eowyn te convie à venir à Edoras pour l'aider à se préparer pour son mariage.

Lothíriel sourit et hocha la tête en pensant à cette nouvelle amie qu'elle s'était faite. Elle serait bien contente de la revoir. Dame Eowyn avait un tempérament tellement attachant. La princesse s'accorda aussi de penser qu'il était temps qu'elle connaisse mieux son futur époux. N'allaient ils pas passer toute une vie ensemble?

Assrael l'épouse d'Elphir dirait: Tu as toute une vie pour connaître ton époux de toute manière. Et tante Ivrinel? Lothíriel avait cessé de lire ses missives pleine de colère et de conseils contre un potentiel mariage.

Entre les paroles de l'une et les mots de l'autre, Lothíriel s'empêchait de trop réfléchir. Comme Amrothos lui avait raconté au sujet de son périple avec les Chevaliers Cygnes: il valait mieux ne pas trop penser à l'ennemi afin de garder sa contenance et son courage.

Une princesse avait toujours un maintien parfait et elle ne perdait jamais sa contenance.

Edoras scintillait sur sa colline et une douce brise faisait onduler les plaines verdoyantes. Il était vrai que le Rohan était un beau pays. Lothíriel se souvenait des histoires que Dame Eowyn lui avait racontées. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle descendrait de sa monture, elle entrerait dans un monde tellement différent de celui dans lequel elle avait grandi.

En face des grandes écuries de Meduseld, Dame Eowyn et Seigneur Eomer attendaient la troupe de Dol Amroth.

Erchirion fut le premier à saluer profondément la famille royale du Rohan, mais un riche éclat de rire l'interrompit:

- Mon ami, mon frère d'arme, ce genre de politesse ne sont pas requises dans le Rohan.

Lothíriel, qui attendait l'aide de son frère pour descendre de sa monture, se raidit. Qu'allait elle faire? Elle ne savait pas comment saluer un roi autrement que par une révérence.

Lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre, avant qu'elle ne pût incliner sa tête, Eowyn lui prit les mains.

- Princesse Lothíriel, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir!

- Et moi de même, Dame du Rohan.

Gardant son sourire qui perdit sa chaleur, elle se tourna vers Eomer du Rohan:

- Mon Seigneur, je suis aussi heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Votre royaume est magnifique malgré les ravages de la guerre.

Eomer la dévisagea en la remerciant. Il savait que les gondoriens étaient excessivement polis mais il trouvait cela terriblement artificiel. Etait-ce ainsi qu'il allait faire la connaissance de sa future épouse?

- Venez, venez... Nous avons préparé quelques mets pour vous restaurer et puis vous pouvez vous reposer. C'est un long voyage malgré le nouveau passage.

Eowyn reprit le bras de son amie et la guida à l'intérieur.

Elle n'approuvait pas la décision de son frère mais il était venu à elle désemparé. Il n'avait pas le choix. Le Rohan ne pouvait pas mendier auprès du Gondor et il avait besoin d'assurer sa descendance. Princesse Lothíriel était le conseil qui lui avait été donné par Imrahil et Aragorn.

On venait à peine de terminer de manger. Les gens riaient et dansaient: certains sur les tables ou dans le grand hall. Lothíriel les observait avec son éternel sourire. Mais elle sentait le regard d'Eomer sur elle. Que voulait il?

Elle sentit sa main sur son bras et elle se raidit. Il se pencha vers elle:

- Dame Lothíriel, j'aimerais vous parler. Voulez vous m'accompagner demain matin pour une balade à cheval?

Tout d'abord son expression devint confuse puis avec un sourire elle répondit:

- Avec plaisir. Dame Eowyn disait justement qu'elle avait envie d'aller faire un tour...

Il haussa un sourcil:

- Non. Sans Eowyn, j'aimerais vous parler seul à seul.

- Mais...

Elle semblait scandalisée.

- Nous sommes fiancés Ma Dame, je ne pense pas que votre père y verra un inconvénient.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

Le matin, alors qu'elle enfilait son costume de cavalière, elle sentit une boule dans son ventre. Elle ne voulait pas le connaître. Elle avait peur de le détester et d'avoir encore moins de courage. Il l'attendait devant les écuries. Elle fut mortifiée quand elle se rendit compte que c'était lui qui devrait l'aider à grimper sur sa monture. Pourquoi ne lui avait on jamais enseigné comment monter à cheval seule?

Eomer sourit en voyant son teint de marbre s'empourprer quand il l'éleva sur sa monture. Enfin un peu d'émotion! Elle semblait accomplir toutes les tâches avec un détachement ou une sérénité incomparable. Il se demandait s'il avait accepté d'épouser une statue, très jolie mais muette.

Ils galopaient à travers les plaines et soudainement Lothíriel se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait effectivement aucun garde, personne avec eux. Pour une princesse, se trouver seule hors de la maison royale était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

Ils ralentirent leurs montures et elle lui demanda:

- Sire, vous n'avez pas pris de gardes avec vous?

Il sourit. Il ne semblait pas être perturbé par sa remarque:

- Je ne sais pas comment les gens nés dans la royauté supportent cela mais j'ai besoin de m'échapper au moins une fois par jour. Mes hommes et mon peuple savent que je ne risque rien ici.

Il tapota la garde de son épée:

- Et même s'il y avait un danger, je suis un guerrier.

Ils s'approchaient des berges d'un petit cours d'eau qui filait à travers quelques arbres et ces mêmes plaines infinies.

- Nous y voici. Nous venions souvent ici avec Eowyn lorsque mon oncle nous a recueilli après la mort de nos parents.

Il l'aida à descendre de sa monture.

Il y avait un tronc affaissé à l'horizontal et Eomer lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta mais leva ses yeux avec un air interrogateur.

- Dame Lothíriel, nous sommes fiancés. Et je dois vous dire que je n'aurais jamais imaginé épouser une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Nous les rohirrim nous marions par amour normalement. Seules les veufs se marient pour des raisons pratiques. Mais du jour au lendemain je suis devenu roi et avec cela sont venus les devoirs.

Elle l'écoutait poliment:

- Et vous avez donc pris cette décision.

Il soupira:

- C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que nous apprenions à nous connaître avant d'accepter formellement de passer nos vies ensemble. Qu'en pensez vous?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle savait que pour le meilleur de leur avenir commun, elle ferait mieux d'accepter. Mais elle n'en sentait pas le besoin. Pour une raison étrange, elle préférait ne même pas savoir qui elle épousait. Elle savait qu'au Gondor bon nombre de nobles faisaient chambre à part et avaient même des amants. Bien sûr, elle en tant que reine n'aurait pas la liberté de prendre amant. Mais ils pourraient très bien passer toute une vie côte à côte avec chacun leurs occupations.

Elle le dévisagea. Mais elle avait en face d'elle un homme qui voulait sincèrement la connaître. Il avait un besoin qui lui était inconnu. Elle repensa à Dame Eowyn et Faramir et aux sourires partagés par Seigneur Aragorn et Dame Arwen. Cet homme, son futur époux, désirait cela. Il croyait en cela.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui toucha son coeur. Sa compassion avait toujours été grande ainsi elle hocha la tête et d'une petite voix répondit:

- C'est une bonne idée Seigneur...

- Alors commencez par m'appeler seulement Eomer.

Elle répondit de nouveau avec sa tête. Elle était mal à l'aise sans le protocole. L'étiquette, les bonnes manières avaient toujours guidé sa vie. Récemment avec tante Ivirinel elle avait aussi connu le plaisir de la réflexion intellectuelle. Mais avoir une vraie conversation d'humain à humain? Elle ignorait ce que cela voulait dire. Ce fut lui qui reprit la parole après quelques temps de silence:

- Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me les poser sans problèmes.

Elle le considéra à nouveau et répondit:

- Vous en avez aussi... Je les attends.

Il chercha ses mots en faisant quelques pas. Cette situation était atrocement absurde. Et il finit par éclater de rire. C'était un rire sans prétention, juste un homme qui riait. Cet accès d'hilarité lui donnait un air si juvénile que pendant un instant Lothíriel oublia que c'était un roi ou même un soldat. D'abord elle sourit mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle éclata aussi de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait ri ainsi. Il n'y avait personne pour observer qu'elle ne se tenait pas comme une princesse, personne pour critiquer son manque de décorum.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec le rire... C'était quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait pas forcer ni mimer. Quand on riait, on pouvait se retenir un peu mais il était visible. On entendait et on voyait l'hilarité d'une personne qui riait. Le coeur battait plus vite et l'air nous manquait. Après avoir ri de tout son soûl on pouvait se sentir léger et tout semblait plus simple. Le mystère d'un rire partagé était difficile à expliquer. Il y avait cette complicité qu'aucun mot ne pouvait créer qui surgissait à travers ces éclats joyeux de voix.

Une fois le rire estompé, Eomer passa une main dans sa longue chevelure blonde. Il savait encore moins quoi dire. Il se sentait soudainement embarrassé d'avoir employé tous ces grands moyens pour parler à la princesse et maintenant il ne savait plus ce qu'il désirait dire. Il glissa son regard sur elle et il se demanda ce qu'il faisait à prétendre être un jour son époux. Dans ses traits comme dans son maintien, elle avait tout d'une elfe. Certes, sa grâce ne dépassait pas celle d'Arwen mais elle ne semblait pas appartenir au monde des mortels. Puis, elle sourit, rougissant légèrement sous son regard, et elle parut humaine.

- Alors, dites moi Eomer, quel âge aviez vous quand vous êtes venu vivre ici à Edoras?

- J'avais onze ans quand mes parents sont morts. Eowyn et moi sommes venus tout de suite vivre avec mon oncle. Mais depuis que j'étais troisième maréchal de la marche, j'avais commencé à résider à Adburg, la demeure de mon enfance.

C'était la première fois que la princesse parlait à un soldat. Elle savait converser allègrement avec des politiciens, des monarques ou même des marchands. Mais un soldat? Oui, ces derniers temps, bon nombre de gondoriens étaient des guerriers mais ils avaient toujours quelque chose d'autres qui les rattachaient aux mondanités du Gondor. Mais Eomer était un homme tellement différent par son apparence et son vécu. Il y avait quelque chose de très terre à terre dans sa manière de parler. Il parlait de la mort sans aucun embarras et ne craignait pas de se confier. Mais après quelques mots, il se tut comme s'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose.

- J'ai aussi perdu ma mère quand j'étais très jeune... A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais connue. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment senti ce manque grâce à mon père et mes frères. De plus, Elphir, étant bien plus âgé que moi, et son épouse ont toujours été là pour moi.

Il acquiesça en silence. Il savait comme elle qu'il n'y avait aucun mot plein de compassion qui sonnait juste pour une perte aussi lointaine mais aussi primaire. Ils gardèrent le silence mais elle finit par lui faire part de ses questions qui la rongeaient depuis le début.

- Je sais quels sont les convenances au Gondor. Je sais ce qu'on attend d'une épouse chez moi. Mais ici... Que recherchez vous chez une épouse? Qu'attendez vous d'elle?

Il réfléchit. La réponse était évidente mais il se rendait compte de plus en plus à quel point les choses étaient différente au Gondor.

- Ce que je cherche d'une épouse c'est ce que j'ai vu chez mes parents et dans les couples que j'ai connus. Le respect mais aussi l'amour... Une entente, une confiance.

Il ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir et les poser de nouveau sur elle.

- Peut-être est ce trop demander d'une inconnue. Lothíriel, j'aimerais quelqu'un que je puisse aimer et qui puisse m'aimer. Quelqu'un... Quelqu'un qui garde le feu allumé lorsque je reviens des champs de bataille.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle maintint son regard dans le sien. Elle pouvait lire ses désirs refoulés, ses besoins, la dure existence d'un soldat. Et pendant un infime instant, elle eut envie de se lever et l'enlacer. Mais cette envie incongrue s'effaça rapidement.

- Et vous Lothíriel ? Que désirez vous ? Que recherchez vous ?

Lothíriel ne le regardait plus. Elle regardait les plaines infinies et le soleil qui continuait sa course. Elle pensa vaguement qu'on devait les chercher à Meduseld. Comment lui répondre? Comment expliquer que face au devoir, ses désirs et ses besoins avaient été enfouis trop profondément?

- Je ne sais plus trop Eomer. Je serais heureuse de pouvoir respecter mon époux et au moins pouvoir le considérer comme un ami. Je ne demande pas plus à la vie. Je..: Je n'ai pas trop d'illusions.

Il fronça les sourcils et faillit réagir trop vite. Disait elle qu'il avait trop d'illusions ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche il croisa son regard. Elle semblait désemparée, perdue et tellement fragile. Alors il se tut. Il sut qu'elle ne cherchait pas à l'humilier ou le rabaisser. Elle ne savait juste pas quoi penser. Il avait été choqué lorsqu'il avait su que la princesse Lothíriel avait simplement obéi à son père quand il lui avait parlé de ce mariage. Mais il commençait à comprendre que le Gondor était très différent.

- J'aimerais quelqu'un d'honnête et solide. Voilà tout... Je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir plus sire.

Il hocha la tête. Elle n'osait pas espérer. Et pendant un instant, elle lui fit penser à Eowyn.


	3. Du haut d'un pommier

Une Eowyn radieuse dansait avec son nouvel époux et Eomer ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce visage épanoui. La vie laissait enfin entrevoir un sens à cette guerre : tous ces sacrifices en valaient la peine pour cet instant de bonheur. Malgré la joie de voir sa soeur heureuse, quelque chose en lui se serra. Il retournerait dans un Meduseld vide. Certes il n'y aurait plus personne pour insister qu'il enlève ses vêtements mouillés au lieu de passer des heures à bichonner Firefoot ou critiquer la quantité de bière qu'il avalait. Mais le silence le poursuivrait quand tous les hommes auraient rejoint leurs épouses et familles. Eomer se sentait appréhensif à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec ce silence.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il leva ses yeux vers un regard gris perçant. Prince Imrahil de Dol Amroth se tenait à ses côtés.

- Bientôt je pourrai vous appeler mon fils Eomer.

Il s'assit à côté de son jeune ami puis continua:

- Maintenant que Faramir et Eowyn ont ouvert le bal, vous devrez bientôt les rejoindre puisque selon les coutumes du Gondor les deux premières danses d'une jeune fiancée sont réservées à son futur époux.

Eomer hocha la tête silencieusement tout en cherchant à dissimuler son embarras.  
>Il haïssait la danse des gondoriens. Il savait danser à la manière du Rohan mais ces pas compliqués et efféminés que le Gondor prisait lui échappaient. Eowyn lui avait enseigné les mouvements de base et malgré son adresse au combat il ne possédait aucun talent dans ce domaine. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir l'air aussi ridicule que ces gondoriens.<p>

Il craignait de devenir la risée de tout le Gondor en deux danses. Ce fut à ce moment que Lothíriel les rejoignit. Eomer devait s'avouer que dans tous ses apparats de princesse, elle était vraiment une femme agréable à contempler. L'échancrure de son col laissait deviner ses courbes et la rendait encore plus désirable. Elle lui sourit poliment et il faillit féliciter le fait qu'elle n'avait pas fait de révérence. Il se leva et ils firent quelques pas ensemble en silence.

- La danse des mariés sera bientôt terminée. Etes vous prêt à danser?

Lui qui avait été si sincère dans son propre pays ne savait pas comment lui expliquer le dégoût que lui inspirait ces danses. Mais elle lut quelque chose dans son regard car elle continua:

- Nous ne sommes pas obligé de danser vous savez. Nous pouvons très bien nous éclipser pour aller écouter ces elfes chanteurs qui égayent le salon de la reine.

Il lui emboîta le pas et ce ne fut que dans le couloir qui joignait les deux salles qu'il prit la parole:

- Je vous remercie Lothíriel. Je suis un piètre danseur et je ne préfère pas m'afficher ainsi.

Il lut de la déception sur le visage normalement tellement neutre de la princesse.

- Est ce que vous vouliez danser ma Dame? Je peux faire un effort si...

- Non. Enfin si... J'aime danser mais je vous comprends. Je danserai après avec mes frères et Faramir si Eowyn me le permet.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du chanteur, ils croisèrent une jeune dame Gondorienne qui les interpella tout de suite:

- Princesse Lothíriel! On m'a dit que la danse vient de commencer. Vous n'allez pas danser? Pourtant vous êtes connue pour votre dextérité!

Lothîriel sourit et secoua la tête:

- Dame Elenian, je suis un peu fatiguée ce soir. J'irai sans doute prêter main forte à mes frères plus tard.

Il y avait une délicatesse dans la manière dont elle avait décidé de le protéger du ridicule des gondoriens. Et il sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. La confiance, voilà ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Rien ne prouvait qu'elle n'irait pas rire à ses dépends dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Mais elle possédait une telle dignité dans ses manières, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer ainsi. Il la contempla du coin de l'oeil. Elle écoutait le chanteur et comprenait sans doute ce qu'il disait. Dans ce choix si aveugle, il avait peut-être réussi à trouver une femme qui, à chaque mot et sourire, lui semblait être née pour lui.

Le lendemain matin, malgré leurs fraîches noces, Eowyn avait décidé qu'ils iraient tous ensemble en Ithilien. Dans le Rohan c'était une tradition que la famille de l'épouse l'accompagnât jusqu'à son nouveau foyer.

Ce fut pour cela qu'à l'aube, Eomer et un bon nombre de ses cavaliers, les plus jeunes enfants d'Imrahil et quelques gondoriens prirent la route pour Emyn Arnen. Rayonnant de bonheur, Faramir était tout de même tendu en pensant à la réaction d'Eowyn en voyant son nouveau foyer. Rôdeur depuis trop longtemps, il possédait une autre conception du confort et d'un foyer. Malgré leur amour, il ne savait pas encore à quel point Eowyn recherchait la même chose que lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour le repas de midi dans une clairière. Des pommiers lourds de fruits s'élevaient non loin de leur lieu de repos. Amrothos, Erchirion et d'autres jeunes gondoriens décidèrent de faire une compétition de qui cueillerait le plus grand nombre de pommiers. Les jeunes princes avaient dans leur équipe leur soeur évidemment, son fiancé et les jeunes mariés. Hélas, ces derniers s'étaient très vite éclipsés pour que Faramir montre à son épouse un magnifique point de vue. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personnes qui s'intéressaient vraiment à ce jeu. Après l'obscurité de la guerre, ce genre d'amusement égayait même les plus sérieux des hommes. Ce jeu insensé seyait à cette journée ensoleillée.  
>Les garnements de Dol Amroth avaient encore moins de chance avec leur pommier qu'ils avaient beau secouer mais une bonne partie de pommes restaient accrochées. Amrothos était en pleine litanie d'injures, Eomer regardait toutes ces personnes jouer comme des enfants et ne savait que penser. Il sentait l'inquiétude le gagner... Tout semblait trop calme. Peut-être qu'il était trop peu habitué au Gondor et leur légèreté. Il finit par trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser:<p>

- Je reviens. je vais voir qui est en charge de la garde.

Lothíriel acquiesça mais alors que le jeune roi s'éloignait son plus jeune frère l'attira à sa suite.

- Lothíriel tu es plus légère et habile que nous... Et si je me souviens bien tu grimpes aussi bien sur un arbre qu'un écureuil.

La princesse dévisagea son frère avec un air scandalisé. Elle voulait bien accepter de participer à leurs jeux mais cela dépassait les bornes.

- Amrothos! Je ne peux pas ! Tous ces gens... La dernière fois que j'ai grimpé sur un arbre j'avais sept ans ! Je pense que tu pousses ce jeu un peu trop loin.

- As tu peur que ton royal fiancé prenne peur ?

Avec un air mi défi mi taquin, Amrothos acheva de convaincre sa soeur. Etant le plus jeune de la fratrie, il existait un lien inexplicable entre ces deux-là. Lothíriel savait qu'elle devrait bientôt dire au revoir à son frère et il ne lui restait que quelques mois... Et comment résister au regard d'enfant battu d'Amrothos ?

Elle se trouva bientôt sur une grosse branche à secouer l'arbre pour faire tomber des pommes. Elle se hâtait pour abréger cette activité si peu digne.  
>Soudainement des cris résonnèrent depuis le camp et le bruit familier d'épées dégainées s'éleva.<p>

Amrothos, oubliant sa soeur, partit en courant vers le camp pour chercher son épée piteusement oubliée. Mais Erchirion leva la tête vers sa soeur:

- Lorhíriel reste ici, je vais chercher mes armes. Tu es en sécurité sur cette arbre, ne bouge surtout pas.

Mais alors que ses frères partaient au pas de course, Lothíriel sentit sa tête tourner. Entre le soleil qui tapait sur sa tête, la hauteur et la frayeur elle commençait à avoir les genoux qui tremblaient. Elle s'assit sur la branche, le dos contre le tronc et ses jambes sur la branche et soudain elle se rendit compte de sa situation ridicule. Il y avait sûrement une bataille et elle se trouvait coincée sur un arbre. C'était tout bonnement loquace. Elle éclata de rire.

Ce fut ce son qui attira l'attention d'une bande d'orcs. La princesse était pétrifiée. Un d'entre eux avait un arc grossier et elle n'avait rien pour se protéger. Mais elle inspira profondément et serra les poings.

Eomer rassemblait ses hommes quand il vit arriver les princes de Dol Amroth seuls.  
>Il jeta un regard circulaire mais il ne voyait pas Lothíriel dans la cohue général; il s'écria:<p>

- Où est votre soeur?

- Nous l'avons laissée sur le pommier le temps que nous retrouvions nos armes.

Le roi jeta un regard sur ses hommes et puis un autre furibond sur les princes. Il ordonna quelque chose en rohirric puis se tourna vers ses futurs beaux frères:

- Inconscients, n'avez vous pas vu leurs arcs ? Est ce votre première bataille ? Je vais la chercher.

Poussant sa monture à galoper avec les deux princes à sa suite, il dégaina son épée tout en continuant à jurer dans sa langue. Lorsqu'il arriva près du pommier, il la vit. Elle se tenait droite sur ses deux pieds sur sa frêle branche. Elle semblait livide mais elle cachait sa peur dans sa contenance. Si ses yeux avaient été un arc, cela ferait longtemps que les orcs seraient tous terrassés. Il vit une flèche jaillir de l'arc de l'orc. D'un coup de poignet, il envoya la tête de la créature rouler aux pieds de l'arbre. Effrayé, tout en se battant machinalement, il leva les yeux vers la princesse. Elle avait d'une manière ou d'une autre esquivé l'attaque. Mais il remarqua que la branche ne tiendrait pas longtemps avec ces mouvements et le poids de la jeune femme.

S'assurant que les deux princes et les quelques rohirrims qui avaient suivi leur roi défendaient ses arrières, il se pressa vers le pied de l'arbre. Elle baissa à peine les yeux. Elle était sur le qui-vive et observait les ennemis de crainte d'être de nouveau la cible.

- Lothíriel, descendez, la branche ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, manquant de perdre l'équilibre:

- Il y a peut être un autre archer.

- Raison de plus ma Dame, allez-y.

Elle secoua la tête et il remarqua en approchant sa monture qu'elle tremblait:

- Je préférerais que l'on me donne un arc et que je me débarrasse de ses créatures de malheur !

- Lothíriel, voyons.. Vous avez perdu la tête. Descendez de cet arbre pendant que vous le pouvez encore!

D'une voix froide, elle admit sa difficulté:

- Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux plus descendre.

Il était habitué à l'anarchie d'un champ de bataille mais c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle en faisait l'expérience. Il devait être raisonnable pour elle, clairement, elle ne se comportait pas comme elle même. Il rapprocha sa monture de manière à ce qu'il n'y eut pas trop d'espace entre elle et Firefoot.

- Ecoute-moi Lothíriel. Ma monture a l'habitude de la guerre et tu es légère. Il suffit de te glisser hors de cette branche et je t'aurai.

Il tendit la main vers elle. Il savait qu'Elfhelm assurait ses arrières. Elle continua à secouer la tête négativement

- Tu peux te mettre debout sur la selle et puis je t'aiderai. Fais moi confiance.

Elle sonda son regard pendant un instant puis, inspirant profondément, elle posa un premier pied sur la selle de Firefoot qui restait calme sous la pression de son maître. La branche craqua et Lothíriel posa son autre pied sur la selle et Eomer l'aida à se glisser en position cavalière devant lui. La branche pendait piteusement comme un bras cassé. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Eomer sentit la chaleur du corps de Lothíriel contre le sien. Elle tremblait encore mais il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Il poussa Firefoot hors de cette bataille. Au camp, la plupart des orcs avaient été abattu et Faramir lui expliqua qu'il avait déjà envoyé la plupart des civils et des femmes vers Emyn Arnen qui ne se trouvait pas si loin. Etant le capitaine de cette compagnie, ce fut lui qui donna l'ordre au roi du Rohan, seul prétendant à sa couronne et sans héritier, de rejoindre la sécurité du fort avec la princesse. Eomer n'argua pas comme il l'aurait fait normalement. Il fallait emmener la princesse à l'abri.

Ce ne fut que quand les portes du fort se fermèrent derrière lui qu'il baissa les yeux vers Lothíriel. Elle s'était recroquevillée contre lui. Sachant à quel point elle tenait aux convenances, il comprit qu'elle avait été complètement glacée par l'attaque. Et qui ne l'aurait pas été? Même lui sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes. Ils avaient été en sécurité, dans la joie et le bonheur et les orcs leur étaient tombé dessus sans préavis. Eomer ne comprenait pas comment une telle menace avait été ignorée par Aragorn et par lui même. Il avait été trop distrait par le mariage de sa soeur et l'imminence du sien et avait oublié son devoir de guerrier.

Il mit pied à terre, forçant Lothíriel à se redresser. Puis il l'aida à descendre. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, elle s'agrippa à lui.

- Je.. Je suis désolée. C'est juste que... Merci.

Sachant que les mots étaient souvent vains dans ce genre de moment, il la serra dans ses bras. Elle cessa peu à peu de trembler. D'une voix tentant d'être enjouée elle dit enfin:

- Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de me venger sur Amrothos. C'est de sa faute si je me suis retrouvée coincée sur cet arbre.

- J'attendais plus des fils d'Imrahil, après tout ce qu'ils ont vu dans la guerre. Te laisser comme ça!

Elle rit et il la dévisagea, surpris. Comment était elle passée si vite de l'effroi au rire ?

- Mais tu es venu à temps.

Il l'attira de nouveau contre lui et lui baisa le front.

- Toujours.

Lothíriel était assise sur la balancelle sur la terrasse qui donnait sur les vastes terrains boisés sur lesquels donnait Emyn Arnen. Elle entendit le pas d'Eomer avant de le voir apparaître à ses côtés. Elle s'était éclipsée des festivités pour mieux admirer les étoiles et la quiétude que l'on trouvait seulement dans ces lieux reculés de la civilisation.

La balancelle grinça sous le poids du jeune roi. Il avait vu ce que la guerre faisait aux honnêtes gens. Aveuglé par la furie de la bataille, un guerrier ne vivait pas un combat de la même manière qu'une personne qui avait toujours vécu loin de ce genre d'horreur. Il craignait de la laisser seule. Il se souvenait sans cesse de sa frayeur et de son corps tremblant. Mais la princesse qui regardait le paysage n'avait rien de cette fragile créature. Elle semblait sereine et confiante comme auparavant.

Il était évident que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Sa confiance en elle avait grandie et peut-être qu'elle venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait aussi lui faire confiance. Il savait sans aucune hésitation qu'il ne trahirait jamais cette confiance.

- Tu te remémores l'attaque?

- Non. Je me demandais à quoi ressemblait la Terre du Milieu au Premier Âge.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- J'aime imaginer une terre libre de l'emprise des hommes... Des arbres à perte de vue et des plaines verdoyantes.

Et lui qui pensait qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée... Il se trompait.  
>Elle l'étonnait et le ravissait en même temps.<p> 


	4. Surprises et découvertes

Lothíriel n'écoutait pas les conversations autour d'elle. Elle entendait à la place le grondement de l'océan. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle avait quitté les siens et déjà l'océan lui manquait. Elle se demandait comment elle survivrait au Rohan loin de son pays natal. Cela faisait depuis l'hiver qu'elle vivait à Minas Tirith, aux côté de la Reine Arwen, en qualité de dame de compagnie. Elle s'initiait aux divers subtilités du rôle d'une reine et surtout apprenait à connaître cette nouvelle souveraine.

Dame Arwen, ou simplement Arwen comme elle préférait qu'on l'appelle, possédait une nature si aimable que l'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer et de s'attacher à elle. Lothíriel appréciait quand elles se retrouvaient seules à parler de la séparation des siens, du devoir d'un souverain et de sa compagne ou simplement de la beauté de la Terre du Milieu. Arwen racontait d'innombrables histoires sur le passé de cette terre. Mais la présence de la noblesse gondorienne était pesante autant pour l'elfe peu habituée à être ainsi observée ainsi que pour Lothíriel qui en sa qualité de future mariée se trouvait toujours au centre de chaque conversation. On lui posait tellement de questions sur Eomer et sur comment elle arriverait à survivre dans les terres sauvages du Rohan que la princesse finissait toutes ses journées avec une affreuse migraine. Elle piaffait d'impatience de la venue d'Eowyn car cette dernière savait comment remettre ces dames à leur place. Lothíriel n'osait pas dire un mot mais sa diplomatie légendaire évitait bien des conflits. Et elle savait qu'il serait préférable de ne rien raconter à Eowyn car celle-ci risquerait de se mettre à dos toute la noblesse de Minas Tirith.

Mais récemment, Dame Arwen, voyant que sa protégée ne savait pas comment répondre à ces impertinentes questions, coupait court à ce genre de conversations. Brodant une tapisserie représentant le serment renouvelé par Eomer et Aragorn entre ces deux royaumes, Lothíriel priait à chaque point que sa vie à Meduseld ne ressemble pas à cela. Ce qu'elle avait entrevu lors de son séjour ne présageait pas cela. Mais le Meduseld qu'elle avait observé ne disposait pas d'une reine. Comment se comporteraient les rohirrim face à une reine étrangère ? L'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie à l'idée d'épouser un étranger s'était dissipée et maintenant c'était son avenir si différent de son passé qui l'inquiétait. Elle savait qu'Eomer était un homme bon et peut être qu'un jour elle l'aimerait. Mais comment serait sa vie en tant que reine ?

- Lothíriel? Vous êtes toute pâle... Peut-être que vous feriez mieux d'aller prendre l'air dans mon jardin.

C'était la voix pleine de bonté d'Arwen. Lothíriel acquiesça.  
>Seule dans les délicates allées de ce jardin créé avec des siècles d'existence, Lothíriel respirait à nouveau. A Dol Amroth, il n'y avait pas toutes les contraintes que la princesse rencontrait dans la vie de la reine Arwen. Dans son palais natal, elle n'avait jamais passé de longues heures enfermée avec la haute noblesse. Oui, elle avait connu les salons de sa tante mais il y avait toujours une grande liberté. Personne n'était tenu de rester là pour faire bonne figure.<br>Une reine étrangère n'avait aucun répit, elle était toujours en scène. Chacun de ses gestes était observé et analysé.  
>A Dol Amroth, quand elle sentait trop le regard des dames de la cour sur elle, la jeune princesse s'était toujours réfugiée auprès de sa gouvernante, de ses frères, rarement de son père mais surtout auprès de la mer. Elle ferma les yeux et revit le petit jardin que l'inconsolable prince avait fait planter en honneur de sa défunte épouse. Lothíriel avait passé de longues heures assise contre le mausolée d'une blancheur éblouissante. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une mère mais elle s'était longuement bercée là-bas. Une vie triste diraient certains mais elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien.<p>

Elle craignait la solitude et la surpopulation de Meduseld. On disait qu'en hiver toutes les tables étaient remplies et chaque couloir regorgeait de murmures et de rires. Lors de son court séjour là-bas, elle avait vu que seule elle ne pourrait jamais aller se réfugier dans les bras réconfortants de la nature. L'enfermement, voilà ce qu'elle craignait.

Lothíriel se rapprochait de la véranda quand elle remarqua la présence d'Eowyn. C'est avec un enthousiasme réel qu'elle s'élança vers sa future belle soeur. Alors qu'Eowyn lui donnait des nouvelles de Faramir, l'angoisse de Lothíriel se dissipa. En revoyant la vivacité et l'éblouissant caractère d'Eowyn, Lothíriel se rendit compte qu'une telle femme n'aurait jamais pu grandir dans le Rohan si c'était une prison comme la cour de Minas Tirith.

Ce soir là, Eowyn s'empressa d'écrire à son frère pour lui raconter son périple à travers l'Ithilien pour rejoindre la capitale. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui raconter comment elle avait fait ce chemin dangereux toute seule. Elle était, après tout, celle qui avait terrassé le roi sorcier d'Angmar. Elle savait que son frère serait hors de lui mais il ne possédait plus aucune emprise sur sa vie. Pendant un instant elle observa la flamme de la bougie qui éclairait sa missive et se demanda comment Eomer serait avec sa future épouse. Certes Lothíriel semblait fragile et passive mais elle avait entrevu en elle un certain entêtement et désir de liberté que rien ne pourrait réfréner. Mais la princesse d'Ithilien haussa les épaules, en tout cas son frère avait déjà eu assez de labeur avec elle et saurait comment laisser vivre son épouse.

Eomer soupira en déchirant une autre missive pour Aragorn au sujet de la possibilité de la présence d'orcs dans l'Emnet Est. Il avait hâte de terminer ses correspondances pour aller boire avec ses hommes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer une soirée à rire, chanter et raconter des histoires. Sa vie de maréchal lui manquait. Il finit par se lever, ces lettres pouvaient attendre. Ce soir, il avait envie d'entrain.

Il rejoignit la taverne où il avait passé bon nombre de soirées de beuverie en tant que maréchal. Maintenant qu'il était roi il ne se laissait jamais entièrement aller. Mais être ici était comme s'il redevenait un soldat comme les autres. Il plaignait le pauvre Aragorn: de rôdeur, il était devenu souverain d'un royaume où le rang et l'étiquette tenaient une énorme place. Le Rohan était comme une famille pour lui. Mais alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de sa bière, il se demanda ce que son épouse penserait de cela. Une délicate princesse gondorienne n'approuverait jamais d'être laissée seule dans un pays étranger. Lui laisserait elle au moins la liberté d'apprécier passer du temps avec ses hommes ? Une voix le sortit de sa réflexion trop profonde pour un pareil établissement:

- Où est donc Beornil?

Eothain haussa les épaules et rétorqua:

- Edalin lui avait fait tout une histoire devant nous. Ces femmes...

Eomer vida son gobelet d'une traite. Si même une rohír tenait son époux avec un pareil harnais! Quelqu'un vida le pichet dans le gobelet de son roi. Eomer regarda le gobelet se remplir et déborder. Il ne fit aucun geste pour sauver cette pauvre table maculée. Il se leva tout simplement et prit congé de ses hommes qui grognèrent de le voir partir si tôt. Eothain se moqua même de son cadet:

- Je crois que j'ai effrayé Eomer avec mes histoires de femmes...

Eomer haussa les épaules:

- Je ne sais pas s'il faut être effrayé par tes histoires ou par le fait que tu es encore célibataire.

L'air frais de l'extérieur réveilla l'esprit engourdi d'Eomer. Il était certain qu'en temps qu'homme marié sa vie changerait. Mais tout le monde savait que personne ne pouvait le forcer à faire autre chose que ce qu'il voulait. Dans Meduseld, il remarqua qu'il y avait encore des gens dans le grand hall. En s'approchant, il reconnut Beornil et Edalin. Il se fit discret pour ne pas les déranger. Ne voulant pas violer leur intimité il essaya de ne pas les regarder mais néanmoins son regard se posa sur eux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son compagnon d'arme sourire ainsi. Il ne semblait pas porter les rides et les inquiétudes tellement habituelles sur son visage. Il souriait alors qu'Edalin lui disait quelque chose. Malgré lui Eomer s'arrêta et dans l'ombre épia ce couple. Il avait vingt-huit ans, un âge avancé pour un homme célibataire. Mais pour un guerrier être sans attache était sa seule réalité. Qui voulait laisser une épouse seule à l'attendre alors qu'il guerroyait? Étant le neveu du roi, Eomer avait suivi les conseils de Théodred sur la gent féminine. Ainsi contrairement à ses compagnons d'armes célibataires, il n'avait pas d'amantes à chaque taverne. Il y avait eu des amourettes mais rien qui puisse compromettre le neveu du roi. En voyant cette nouvelle jeunesse dans le visage de Beornil, Eomer se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas ce qu'était la félicité de la vie conjugale. Beornil avait toujours été un avide fêtard qui aimait galoper la nuit pour le plaisir de cette douce solitude. Et maintenant, sans trop de plaintes, il acceptait et désirait même passer une soirée tranquillement aux côtés de son épouse.

Eomer reprit son chemin vers son bureau. Peut-être que ce qu'il voyait comme un enfermement serait bien plus apaisant que la liberté.

Lorsque tout Gondor commença à accompagner sa princesse au pays du Seigneur des Chevaux, c'était une belle journée qui commençait. Lothíriel ne se retourna pas pour voir la cité blanche s'élever derrière son dos. C'était Dol Amroth qu'elle avait quitté. Depuis beaucoup de mois elle la pleurait déjà. Tous les visages étaient tournés sur elle. Dans la foule qui les accompagnait, elle croisa le regard fier de son père, elle garda son sourire neutre aux lèvres. Elle enfouissait ses inquiétudes dans son coeur et refusait de s'y pencher. Elle savait que si elle réfléchirait trop, elle partirait au galop chez sa Tante. Elle se remémorait la bibliothèque poussiéreuse et ses soirées mondaines où on parlait de tout avec un détachement sophistiqué. Puis, elle revit Eomer qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à grimper sur sa monture. Elle entendit ses mots pleins de candeur et de promesse. Elle avait accepté son devoir à mi voix et elle osait à peine croire à la parole de son fiancé. Mais coûte que coûte, elle ferait son devoir.

Étrangement, Meduseld brillant comme un rayon de soleil semblait rassurant. Le sourire de Lothíriel n'était pas entièrement feint. Une année avait passé depuis ce jour où elle avait appris quel serait son devoir. Et maintenant qu'elle gravissait la colline d'Edoras pour rejoindre ce qui serait son nouveau foyer, la présence de sa famille derrière et devant elle la rassurait encore. Mais elle savait qu'amère serait la séparation. Chaque jour passé à s'écouter et à se parler et voilà qu'elle devrait prendre congé de tout cela.

Plus jamais... Plus jamais être la princesse de Dol Amroth qui déjeune avec ses frères et tente de cacher ses bâillements en écoutant leurs inlassables histoires de navigation. Il y avait trop de plus jamais et Lothíriel savait que pour ne pas décevoir toutes les personnes qui l'accompagnaient elle devait éviter de montrer un visage mélancolique. Elle était née princesse et elle avait connu des journées où il était exigé d'elle de garder la tête haute, le sourire sur les lèvres et le regard serein même quand sa cité était pleine à craquer de réfugiés avec une maigre garnison pour les défendre.

Eomer les accueillit et il s'empressa d'aider Lothíriel à descendre de sa monture sous les encouragements bruyants des gens massés autour des voyageurs. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui souhaita la bienvenue personnellement. Et l'éclat de son regard fit sourire sincèrement Lothíriel.

Il lui glissa dans l'oreille:

- Je sais que tu apprécies peu mes chiens alors il y a un présent qui t'attend dans notre chambre.

Elle le dévisagea avec étonnement mais il se garda de répondre à sa question muette.  
>Elle maîtrisait avec peine son impatience alors qu'Eowyn la guidait vers sa nouvelle chambre. Il avait dit notre chambre : son c ur fit un bond en se souvenant de cela. L'anticipation de la surprise qu'il lui avait préparé lui avait fait momentanément oublier le tournant que prendrait cette journée et celle du lendemain. Eowyn ouvrit la lourde porte qui menait dans l'antichambre qui avait été meublé comme un salon. Puis elle se mit de côté et laissa Lothíriel pousser la porte de la chambre. Les lourds volets étaient ouverts et une grande pièce baignée de lumière se prêtait à sa vue. Un lit assez grand pour un régiment était couvert de draps du même vert sombre que les draperies et les tapisseries sur les murs. Elle remarqua avec étonnement que le travail de broderie qu'elle avait terminé ornait cette pièce.<p>

Mais avant qu'elle puisse découvrir les autres meubles et décorations de ses appartements, son regard se porta sur les deux fauteuils qui se tenaient face à l'âtre. Un mouvement sur celui de droite attira son regard. Elle retint une exclamation quand elle remarqua enfin la surprise que lui avait préparé Eomer. C'était un petit chaton au visage blanc et gris et au pelage soyeux. Lothíriel s'empressa de le caresser du bouts des doigts et le chat émit un petit miaulement pitoyable. Lothíriel tourna le visage vers Eowyn mais elle remarqua qu'elle avait quitté la pièce. Elle était tellement concentrée sur le petit chaton qui lui mordillait le doigt qu'elle n'entendit pas Eomer venir dans la pièce. Le protocole gondorien aurait blêmi en voyant des fiancés se retrouver seuls dans leur chambre nuptiale avant la célébration de leur mariage. Mais Eomer-roi ne craignait absolument pas l'opinion du Gondor sur ses faits et gestes. Il voulait revoir celle qu'il allait épouser le lendemain, se rassurer que cette femme existait vraiment et qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé ou idéalisé pour mieux s'efforcer d'accomplir son devoir.

Il lui suffit juste de voir son air ravi penché sur la petite boule de poil pour se remémorer qu'il avait effectivement fait le bon choix. Elle se redressa et fit quelques pas vers lui, tenant contre elle le petit chaton. Au loin on pouvait entendre la rumeur des invités et des habitués du Hall d'Or. Mais aucun des deux ne dit un mot. Il lui suffisait de voir l'air radieux de sa fiancée et elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien. Le chaton impatient finit par s'échapper des bras de sa nouvelle maîtresse et fila bouder dans son coin. Lothíriel ne lui adressa pas un autre regard. Elle ne voyait que son futur époux. Il s'approcha d'elle et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, humain à humain, femme à homme. Ce fut un instant d'une éphémère éternité où leurs présences se convergeaient et rien d'autre n'avait d'emprise sur eux, puis il pencha le visage vers elle et lui souhaita vraiment la bienvenue cette fois.


	5. Les espoirs d'Eomer

_Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais j'ai été distraite par la vraie vie. Ces deux derniers chapitres ont été écrits il y a quelques mois voir un an. Je les ai relu rapidement mais excusez moi s'il y a encore des erreurs. Je veux juste tout poster pour passer à une autre fic._

Lothíriel rougit d'embarras alors qu'Eomer la lâcha enfin. Autour d'eux, les rohirrim trinquaient bruyamment et les gondoriens murmuraient entre eux. Et voilà, ils étaient mariés. Lothíriel n'arrivait pas à penser mais elle sentait sa main enfouie dans celle d'Eomer. Elle entrevis le visage rassuré de son père à qui le roi Aragorn disait quelque chose en confidence. Oui, le calcul incertain du Prince Imrahil atteignait le résultat désiré.

Eomer acceptait les félicitations de ses amis, ses compagnons d'armes et de sa soeur sans lâcher la main de son épouse. Dans la foule qui les entourait, il ne voulait pas la perdre. En ce jour où tous ses congénères l'observaient il se sentait soudainement seul. Ce qui était absurde car sa famille, Eowyn, était là ainsi que ses amis de longues dates. C'était elle, sa jeune épouse, qui devait se sentir seule. Mais lui? Venait il seulement de prendre conscience de sa longue solitude depuis la mort de ses parents?

Que cela soit dans les champs de bataille ou lors des nuits glacias autour des feux de camp, Eomer ne laissait jamais le serpent de l'apitoiement glisser dans son être. Ce soir, comme auparavant, il prit le dessus sur cet étrange sentiment et se concentra sur ce moment qui allait changer sa vie.

Eomer s'interrompit dans sa conversation avec Aragorn en reprenant conscience qu'il était marié. Essayant d'être discret, il glissa son regard vers Lothíriel. Elle picorait dans son assiette tout en répondant gentiment à Eda, l'épouse d'Elder, qui lui demandait ce qu'elle pensait de la mode rohirrim. Eowyn qui était assise aux côtés de sa nouvelle belle-soeur cachait mal son rire. Lothíriel répondait aux questions de la dame comme si elle connaissait tous les détails de la mode vestimentaire de son nouveau royaume. Or, c'était Eowyn qui avait eu comme devoir de lui en parler et celle-ci avait abrégé la leçon le plus tôt possible. Dol Amroth n'avait pas de vierge guerrière mais une adroite politicienne.

Alors qu'enchanté Eda s'éloignait, Eomer souffla à l'oreille de son épouse:

- Je crois avoir enfin trouvé un moyen d'échapper aux conseillers les plus ennuyants pour à la place aller galoper avec Firefoot.

Lothíriel lui sourit en répondant d'une voix faussement mielleuse:

- Je n'utilise pas mes talents pour faire le mal Messire. Je ne laisserai pas ces pauvres hommes se perdre sans le sens de leur vie.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils partagèrent un instant d'allégrresse.

Alors que les époux riaient avec une entente qui ne naît qu'avec la confiance, Aragorn les observait avec un discret sourire. Arwen lui murmura:

- Satisfait Meleth nîn ?

- Non, je m'étonnais de la perspicacité d'Imrahil ou plutôt de ce que peu faire la bonne volonté d'un homme et d'une femme.

Arwen les regardait d'un air semblant rêveur elle contredit doucement son époux:

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit le fruit seulement de la bonne volonté de deux êtres.

A l'abri des regards dans une salle où la majorité des personnes ne s'embarassait pas avec les complexes codes sociaux du Gondor, Arwen posa une main sur celle de bien aimé.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi Estel qu'il y a quelque chose au delà de la volonté humaine qui guide nos pas vers l'être aimé.

S'éclipser d'une salle où on fêtait son propre mariage était chose peu aisée. Lothíriel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire de leur audace.

Le chaton irrité par leurs éclats de voix se réfugia à l'autre bout de la pièce et les époux s'assirent sur les fauteuils qui avaient été placés pour eux. Lothíriel cessa de rire. Son espérance de trouver respect et amitié a été réalisé: elle avait à ses côtés un ami. C'était quelqu'un avec qui partager rires et confidences. Mais Eomer se leva soudainement et lui tendit la main. Déjà ce geste devenait familier et elle suivi son invitation. Ils se tenaient debout devant l'âtre. Il faisait bon près du feu mais Lothíriel sentait déjà le froid s'infiltrer sous les lourds volets. La vie au Rohan sera rude pour une princesse de Dol Amroth, il n'y avait pas de doutes.

- Lothíriel, ma reine, te souviens tu de notre première vrai conversation?

- Oui, je me souviens de ce que tu as dis...

Il encadra le visage de son épouse de ses grandes mains:

- Mes souhaits ont tous été réalisé malgré les circonstances.

Agissant enfin comme elle même et non une princesse, elle attira son époux près d'elle en l'enserrant de ses bras.

Alors qu'il baissait ses mains vers la taille de son épouse, elle posa son front contre son torse.

Puis elle leva la tête et répondit à la question qu'il allait poser:

- J'avais peur de me faire des illusions mais j'aurai dû oser espérer plus.

A l'extérieur des appartements royaux, on pouvait entendre rires et les chants. La clameur de la guerre semblait si lointaine alors qu'Eomer s'oubliait dans les bras de son épouse. Et dans le souffle de son époux, Lothíriel pouvait entendre l'Océan caresser le sable.


	6. Epilogue

L'hiver du Rohan dépassait tout ce que Lothíriel avait pu imaginer. Chaque fenêtre, chaque portait laissait entrer un courant d'air froid. Eomer avait ri quand elle lui avait fait cette remarque. Il trouvait qu'il faisait bien chaud dans leur chambre. La reine tentait de se souvenir dans quel angle les bûches brûleront mieux pour que le charbon rougeoyant flambe les bûches odorantes. Il était tard et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu ses prétentions de gondorienne. Elle n'allait pas réveiller qui que ce soit pour réchauffer sa chambre. Alors qu'elle tentait vainement d'éventer son piteux feu elle entendit Elfwine pleurer. Oubliant son feu, elle s'empressa d'aller prendre son fils. Il était l'heure de le nourrir et il n'y avait pas de feu après duquel se réchauffer. Mais alors qu'elle retournait piteusement vers l'âtre avec son précieux fardeau elle vit avec plaisir que les flammes lapaient les grosses bûches. Heureuse d'avoir un peu de chaleur, elle s'emmitoufla dans sa mante et attira son enfant vers son sein.

Il y avait quelque chose de serein et paisible lorsque tout le monde dort en paix. Le vent peut souffler mais en vain, ils étaient tous en sécurité. Ce soir, Lothíriel n'avait pas cette satisfaction. Elle savait que son époux peinait quelque part dans la tourmente ou campait quelque part dans ces plaines constamment balayées par le vent. Elle compta les jours de son absence alors qu'Elfwine s'accrochait encore à elle. Bien qu'elle se soit habitué à la vie simple mais cordiale de Meduseld. Bien qu'elle se soit fait des amies et qu'elle avait un fils qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Bien que son frère chéri Amroithos avait épousé Eadwyn et vivait à présent aussi à Edoras. Eomer lui manquait.

Deux semaines d'absence c'était trop long. Lothíriel se souvint des enseignements de sa tante Ivirinel en souriant. Celle-ci avait tenté d'écrire à sa nièce régulièrement mais elle s'était finalement ennuyée des histoires domestiques de sa nièce. Oh oui Lothíriel savait qu'il y avait une vie sans un homme. Elle y tenait à ses moments de solitudes si rare dans la nature et ses recherches des vertus des plantes du jardin de la reine. Même s'il y avait un accomplissement et contentement dans la vie sans un homme, rien n'était comparable à la présence d'Eomer, à son rire, à ses paroles et à son corps chaud contre le sien quand la chambre était aussi glaciale.

Le chat que lui avait offert Eomer à leur mariage dormait roulé en boule sur l'autre siège. A vrai dire, tout était à sa place. Lothíriel remis son fils dans son berceau.

Elle n'avait pas sommeil. Malgré la lamente du vent, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle se posta vers la fenêtre du salon royal pour écouter. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu?

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et le froid s'engouffra de plus belle dans la pièce. Lothíriel s'élevant à la pointe de ses pieds embrassant son époux puis recula en faisant une grimace.

- Il fait froid et tu es un glaçon. Viens.

Il la suivi sans broncher. Il est vrai qu'il était tellement frigorifié qu'il se retenait de claquer ses dents. A l'intérieur de leur chambre, il faisait bon. Le feu brûlait joyeusement et le chat s'étirait devant celui-ci. Elfwine s'était endormit profondément. Après la tourmente du vent et des disputes territoriales à régler, cette quiétude rasséréna Eomer. C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient galopé dans ce temps infernal pour rejoindre Edoras au plus vite. L'ancien troisième maréchal de la Marche aurait préféré dormir la nuit dans une bruyante auberge. Mais le roi du Rohan savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus confortable et plaisant que son propre lit.

Le lit était encore fait et Eomer en enlevant ses vêtements glacé et trempé demanda:

- Tu ne dormais pas? Est ce qu'Elfwinë t'a gardée réveillée?

Lothíriel lui tendit des vêtements qu'elle avait posé devant le feu en attendant qu'il se dévêtisse:

- Non. J'avais trop froid.

Eomer s'enveloppa de ses vêtements d'intérieur. Il se remémora gravement de l'accouchement de Lothíriel. Il avait vraiment cru la perdre. Depuis, il passait le temps à s'inquiéter sur sa santé et elle passait son temps à le rassurer. Il se pencha vers l'âtre et rajouta une bûche. Lothíriel était debout à ses côtés et attendait quelque chose. Il se tourna enfin vers elle et l'attira dans ses bras.

- Merci Lothíriel.

Et elle murmura comme pour elle même:

Merci d'être revenu sain et sauf Eomer.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette histoire mais elle me trottait dans la tête donc je me devais de l'écrire et de la partager avec vous. Et je tenais à la terminer.<em>

_Merci de m'avoir lu._


End file.
